Desperate Housewives
Desperate Housewives is an ABC television series which premiered in 2004, starring Teri Hatcher, Eva Longoria, Marcia Cross and Felicity Huffman. Miss Piggy was slated to appear in a bonus feature on the Desperate Housewives: The Complete Fifth Season box set, "Miss Piggy Takes Wisteria Lane," due out in September 2009. Plans were changed, however, and scenes were shot with Piggy and Pepe interviewing Eva Longoria Parker in April 2010. The interviews were released on the Desperate Housewives: The Complete Sixth Season box set, released September 21, 2010. On November 13, 2011, a promo for the following episode, serving also as a teaser for The Muppets (2011), showed Vanessa Williams fighting with Miss Piggy over Kermit the Frog, on the Desperate Housewives set. References * In a 2005 episode of Sesame Street, Stinky and a female plant (recycled from Stuckweed) are desperate for sunlight and water, until the scantily dressed gardener arrives to care for them. According to the announcer, Desperate Houseplants airs on the Bloom Network. * During [[The Muppets' Wizard of Oz commercials|promotion for The Muppets' Wizard of Oz]], ABC featured a commercial with Scarecrow Kermit walking down the yellow brick road. At a crossroads, Kermit contemplated visiting Wisteria Lane, the street on which the Desperate Housewives women live, until a menacing voiceover from Miss Piggy set him down the path to the Emerald City. * "The Horse Channel" as seen in Elmo's World: Horses, made mention of a show called "Desperate Horsewives." * Muppet Celebrity T-shirts spoofing the show were designed by Eva Longoria and Teri Hatcher. Connections Several actors who have appeared in Muppet/Henson productions have also appeared in Desperate Housewives. *Dan Castellaneta played Jeff Bicks in the episode "Boom Crunch" (2009) *María Conchita Alonso played Lucia in the episode "Thank You So Much" (2006) *Roger Bart played George Williams (2005-2006) *Justine Bateman played Ellie Leonard (2008, four episodes) *Pat Crawford Brown played Ida Greenberg (2004-2007) *James Denton plays Mike Delfino *Paul Dooley played Addison Purdy (2005, three episodes) *John Barrowman played Patrick Logan (2010, five episodes) *Carol Burnett played Eleanor Mason in "Don't Look at Me" (2006) *Nathan Fillion played Dr. Adam Mayfair in a recurring role *Bob Gunton played Noah Taylor (2004-2006) *Valerie Harper played Claire Bremmer in the episode " Where Do I Belong" (2011) *Teri Hatcher plays Susan Delfino *Felicity Huffman plays Lynette Scavo *Heidi Klum played herself in the episode "Chromolume No. 7" (2010) *Eva Longoria plays Gabrielle Solis *Jane Lynch played Maxine Bennett in the episode "Silly People" (2006) *Kyle MacLachlan played Orson Hodge (2006-2011) *Charles Mesure plays Ben Faulkner *Bob Newhart played Morty Flickman (2004, three episodes) *Lynn Redgrave played Dahlia Hainsworth (2007, one episode) *Richard Roundtree played Mr. Shaw (2004-2005) *Tiffany Thornton played Barbie in "No One Is Alone" (2006) *Lily Tomlin played Roberta (2008-2009, four episodes) *Danny Trejo played Hector Ramos in "The Sun Won't Set" (2005) *Lesley Ann Warren played Sophie Bremer (2005-2011, seven episodes) *Vanessa Williams plays Renee Perry *Alfre Woodard played Betty Applewhite (2005-2006) External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DitYrD9V98g YouTube - Desperate Housewives: The Complete Sixth Season Teri Hatcher clip] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwtpcjkD5EQ YouTube - Desperate Housewives: The Complete Sixth Season Eva Longoria Parker clip] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:Video Appearances